


Goodbye

by Booty_Bandit_99



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Heavy Angst, Hurt Wade Wilson, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Peter's grave, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booty_Bandit_99/pseuds/Booty_Bandit_99
Summary: "When I say I love you, please believe it’s true. When I say forever, know I’ll never leave you. When I say goodbye, promise me you won’t cry, Because the day I’ll be saying that will be the day I die."Thanks to lazyassfwt for the FanArt. I really appreciate it and this new version of The Truth Must Be Told is a gift to you.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyassftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyassftw/gifts).



> Originally this work was named The Truth Must Be Told. I was going to make it in a chapter by chapter work but I love the idea of just making this into an angst work. I rewrote some parts of the story and I am actually, please how it turned out. Also, listen to Six Feet Under and Lovely by Billie Eilish while reading it.

“Good morning baby. Every morning is so great, and it’s all because of you. I hope your day is filled with the sweetest moments that you’ll remember forever and that you have an amazing day ahead of you in every way possible.”

“Spending time with you is undoubtedly the greatest thing ever. It’s the most enjoyable thing I have ever done in my life. When I’m with you baby, I have the time of my life and time flies by. But when we are apart, every second is spent in agony waiting to see you again. I love you and I miss you so incredibly much, can’t wait to see you again!”

“I just wanted to take this time to say thank you. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. Thank you for loving me and accepting me unconditionally and providing me with undivided love and attention. I thank you for all the laughs we’ve shared and the great times we have had. You’ve always been my rock in hard situations and the sunshine when it's cloudy outside. You’re my everything and I LOVE YOU”

“I miss you so much, more and more every single day. And even though we are one day closer to being together again, I still miss you all the same.”

“I once had a competition with adjectives, and I won because adjectives failed to give me a word that described how much you mean to me. I love you more than words could ever describe.”

“I want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life. I want to be with you forever baby. You are the only one for me, I promise you that, and only one I will ever need in my life.”

“No matter how many times we fight or argue, I always want to work it out. No one could ever take your place. You are amazing in every way and I don’t know what I would do or where I would be if I never met you. You understand me like no one else can and I can truly relate to you in every way. I mean it when I say that I am yours, and you are mine. I love you and will always fight for you.”

“You have truly changed my life in ways you will never understand. Everything was going wrong in my life until the day I met you. You have made and always make everything in my life better. You make my heart skip a beat from your cute good morning text messages to those adorable nicknames you come up for me.”

“You’re my everything and I mean that. I will never forget all of the fun things we’ve done together and the amazing times we have spent together. You have my heart forever and always and nothing will ever change that.”

“I have a confession to make: I have fallen in love with you. I feel as though you and I are meant to be together. I’ve found my soulmate, and that’s something that only happens in the movies. It’s a magical experience and I’m going to hold on to you.”

“I know I say “I love you” all the time, but that’s not enough. Those three words can’t describe the way I feel about you. You make my tummy do flips and my hands shake. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you and I don’t think I will ever love someone this much again. You’re everything I have ever wanted and needed. I love you so much, you’re my everything, my entire heart, and the world.”

“You are undoubtedly the most amazing, loving, kind, adorable, handsome, cute, funny, sweet, perfect man I have ever met and I am so lucky to have you.”

“I don’t mind staying up all night and being tired the next day as long as I’m talking to you.”

“Ugh, it’s too hard for me to fall asleep tonight. It’s probably because you’re not here next to me. I miss you so much and wish I could have your strong arms wrapped around me while I sleep. I love you, goodnight.”

“It was so incredibly lovely to hear your amazing voice this morning. It was the perfect way to start my day and I hope you have a great day ahead of you my love.”

“I can say it a million times and it still won’t be enough: I LOVE YOU. Your love is amazing. It’s perfect. It’s GREAT. I’ve seen love before, but not like this. This love is absolutely exceptional. Thank you for being my partner.”

“I just wanted to say thank you for giving me a piece of your heart. I couldn’t ask for anything better in this entire world. You are so amazing in every way and I love you beyond description.”

“Some are good, but you are much better. Others may be better, but nobody compares to you. You are the very best there is. Keep it up!”

“Baby, always remember to take it easy. Don’t stress yourself out too much and don’t lose yourself by doing more than you’re capable of doing. Slow and steady will always win the race. Take your time and do the best you can! Take care sweetheart, I love you.”

“I don’t want the moon, the stars, or the universe. I don’t want a million dollars or gold jewelry. All I need in this lifetime is your love.”

"When I say I love you, please believe it’s true. When I say forever, know I’ll never leave you. When I say goodbye, promise me you won’t cry, Because the day I’ll be saying that will be the day I die."  
\- True Love

Wade clutched his phone and listened to the voicemails that Peter left for him while standing in front of Peter’s grave.

Wade started crying, & feel the ache of his heart. He misses Peter. He misses everything about him. His laughs, his clumsiness, and the small kisses they share. Wade knows that Peter would do anything for him. 

"Why?" Wade whispered so lowly. Tears trailing down from his cheeks. Feeling the cold wind hitting the watery trail. Wondering why would someone wants to hurt a special person. A person who's so innocent, gentle, & caring.

Wade got down to his knees and starts crying his heart out even more. For knowing that Peter was truly the one for him.

"PETER!!!!" Wade screamed and clutched his phone closer to his chest. 

Wade looked up to the dark blue sky that's covered with heavy gray clouds.

“It was just a few days." Wade sobbed.

A few days were when Wade went to Canada to help take down a group of scientists trying to rebuild Weapon X.

“H-how?” Wade brought his head down and read the gravestone that says Peter Benjamin Wilson Parker. Beloved friend, son & husband.

“How?” Wade asked again but broken. 

Their marriage, their relationship was hidden from their friends and family. Even from Aunt May.

“I’m sorry Peter… please forgive me.”

And that being said. Wade brought his phone back to his ear and replay Peter's voicemails.

"Good morning baby..."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and also keep in mind that this is my first Angst work. :)
> 
> Fan art by lazyassftw: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519843


End file.
